


The Miraculous Duo

by QueenScarlett



Series: MLB - Dance Universe [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adults, Alternate Universe - Dance, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-08 01:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21227807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenScarlett/pseuds/QueenScarlett
Summary: Adrien Agrest, student at the Gabriel Agrest's Art Acadmy and secret masked star of the Miraculous Box (a secret night club) known as Cat Noir, meet a newcomer, an other masked dance who goes by the name of Ladybug.





	1. The mysterious dancer

**Author's Note:**

> My friends is correcting me. :)

Every night, Adrien escape his room, or as he says, his father. Although he loved him as a father, he found him strict as the director he was. He took off his sweater, put on his black cat jacket, his black dance pants, took his black gloves and painted his face black. And because it was important for him never to be recognized by anyone, he put green contact lenses in the shape of cat's eyes. He knew that if anyone recognized him, his life would be ruined. 

He went out the window of his room and went to the only place where he could be really himself, the famous, but secret, Miraculous Box, one of the rarest dance club still open. This man(???) was sending people sabotaging the Paris club for an unknown reason. The worst was that no one knew him, nor knew what he looked like. He was the Jack the Ripper of modern times, except for the murdering part. Of what we knew, he had not caused the death of anyone.

As always, when Adrien arrived, he had two things to do, give the password (who changed every week (this week’s password was Wayzz)) and go arm shake his best friend, Nino “Carapace” Lahiffe, the club's DJ. Nino was the only man on earth that knew his secret identity. 

\- How's the club tonight? asked Cat Noir

\- Pretty good, man. Carapace answered.

\- Any duels?

\- Meh, maybe two or three, small ones tho. Everyone want to challenge the Cat you know, wink wink. 

\- Hahaha, as always. 

Carapace suddenly stopped the music, took the mic and shouted:

\- Hold it everyone, the King is back to challenge you. (Everyone started screaming with joy) Who will take his challenge?

A person with a snake sweater came out of the crowd nodding to Cat Noir. He pointed at it and then thumbed down, which made him laugh. The crowd roared with excitement, it was a fight they had been waiting for a while. The snake against the cat, two big names in the club.

\- Viperion is taking it everybody, shouted Carapace, leave the ring if you don't want to be hurt. 

\- Sure you wanna do this man? Asked Cat Noir.

\- About time, don't you think **Kitty**, answered Viperion.

\- Hahaha, alright.

They went to the center of the ring as Carapace put [ Church from T-Pain ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eJ_4TpSi6h8). They stretched a little, but Viperion took advantage of it to start with his supple body. Cat Noir recoiled laughing, not having seen it coming. After some impressing moves, Viperion stopped and made a sarcastic nod to Cat Noir, letting him know that it was his turn. And so he began dancing, his moves were beautiful, yet destructive. When one danced, the other had to catch up. The fight lasted all the song, until Chat Noir beat him with one of his most famous movement, the Reverse Sliding Cross. Everyone started to cheer and surround him, while Viperion applauded for his victory. 

After celebrating his victory, he went to the bar to see Master Fuu, the bartender and manager. He was an old Chinese man who always seemed happy to see the young people being free in their dance. He asked him his favorite order, a Chat Noir, a drink made with Lucid absinthe, black cherry vodka, raspberry liqueur and lemon-lime soda. The Master told him that for his victory, his drink would be on the house. Cat Noir thanked him and began to drink.

\- Nice victory, said a young woman next to him.

\- Thanks.

He had never seen her before. She was wearing a red tank top with hood, black gloves with holes like hers. He could barely distinguish her face from the red and black makeup that she wore (in the same way as him). Her black hair shone with a dark blue color. She was magnific, an instant first-sight love, but she got up to leave before he could continue talking to her.

\- Scuse me, what's your name, he asked.

\- Call me Ladybug, she said without looking at him.

She went to a corner and began to dance. Just looking at her from afar, he knew she had an extraordinary talent, even bigger than his. All her moves were glorious, magnificent, miraculous. She made her body swing in all directions, yet she did not lose control. It looked like a work of art worthy of the Mona Lisa move. He tried to approach, but the small crowd blocked him.

He ended up going home, going straight to bed. He kept thinking about this «Ladybug». So beautiful, so talented, she was perfect, but who was she? He had to discover her identity.


	2. The Gabriel Agrest's Art Academy of Paris

The next morning, Adrien went out for school. Even if he liked the school and his friends there, he didn't really like to go. To him, it was like going out of the house to go to another house because of his father. The saddest thing was that his father would spend more time as a teacher than as his dad. 

And the second thing he hated was, well, the ballet class. Even if he was the best in the whole school, he could not bear this class. This was mostly due to his father pushing him from his childhood to practice ceaselessly, without ever being satisfied by his progress. “You can do better” he said, “This is disappointing” he said, it was never enough for him. 

All this began with the murder of her mother 14 years ago. Just like them, she was a dancer, more precisely a street dancer. Even if he didn’t really like the style, his father loved to see her dancing. But on one night, after a duel in which she humiliated her opponent, she was shot three time by a vengeful sore loser. This broke the heart of his father, and from that day, he forbid Adrien to do hip hop and forced him to focus on the ballet, believing that if he removed him from the style of the streets, the tragedy would not be repeated.

Adrien was now 23 years old, and tried once to kill himself because of this. But when he rediscovered Hip Hop by luck, his happiness came back. Only by dancing like he wanted, he could smile in front of the mirror and others. And last night, he felt the emotion of love, this girl had an effect on him, and he couldn’t be happier.

He entered the class, made some high fives with the others, sat on the ground (the class had no desk, it’s a dancing class) and waited for the teacher. While they were waiting, they chatted about everything, but today, Adrien wanted some clues on “Ladybug”, he asked if they heard or saw anything lately about a red and black polka dot hood dancer. Most of them answered they had no idea what he was talking about, but Rose claimed that she saw a strange person dancing on the roof of her building, but he or she (she couldn't tell because of the darkness) didn’t wear any kind of the clothes he mention. He tried to ask her why strange, but the third reason why he didn’t really like school entered the class… 

Chloé Bourgeois, his childhood friend and.. ex-girlfriend (and she didn’t really get over it). When they were in the same room, the other girls moved away from him, fearing that she would cast them a "bad luck". This was exactly the reason why he broke up with her: the jealousy, it was unsupportable. He remembered the last two month with her, the only thing that may have been cool, was the sex (he had to admit, she was good at it), but in the end, it was just toxic. She sat next to him, and (to his misfortune) began to talk with him. As always, it was annoying, the same subject everytime: getting back together.

Suddenly, someone ran into the classroom and fell to the ground. He went over to help her getting up. 

\- Thanks, she said.

\- My pleasure, he answered, hmm? I’ve never seen you before? Who are you?

\- I am a new student, my name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

\- Welcome in our school Marinette, I’m Adrien Agrest, he said happily.

\- And he is the best student around here, said a stric voice behind Marinette, and I hope you will get to his level.

\- Mister Agrest, said Adrien with a bit of bitterness.

\- Go to your place, the class will begin now.

They sat next to each other and the class begin. Some theoretical part (the teacher showed them), then practice. While they were practicing, Adrien couldn’t keep his eyes away from Marinette, not because she was beautiful, but because she seemed to have difficulties to perform the moves. At the end of the class, he went to see her, she seemed a bit depressed. 

\- Hey, are you alright? he asked a bit worried.

\- Yeah yeah, it’s just that, it’s bit hard.. she answered slowly.

\- Yeah I know.., he said sadly, that Mister Agrest ways, pushing us to the limits.

\- Wait, Agrest, is he.?

\- Yes, he is my father. Even if I don’t like to admit it…

\- Why?

\- For that haha..

\- Hihi.

\- Hey wanna get a drink or a snack? 

\- Sure, she said smiling.

They changed, grabbed their stuff and went out.

\- Hey by the way, who is that blond girl who kept looking at you? she asked.

\- Oh! That’s Chloé, he answered ashamed, she is my.. ex-girlfriend…

\- OH!

\- Y’a… but tell me more about you. Where you from?

\- I’m from Lyon, but I was born in China. I got here two weeks ago.

\- Nice. said Adrien surprised.

\- And when I saw the Academy, I signed up. I’ve always dreamed of becoming a professional dancer.

\- Well, you are at the best school, haha.

She smiled back at him. They continued to walk and talk until they got to an ice cream vendor, André Glacier, a well known artist of Paris. Apparently, he could see the love between any customer. They each got an ice cream, and ate it on a bridge while watching the sunset. Marinette looked at her watch, got up at once.

\- Oh my god, is it already 9, i didn’t pay attention, she said worried, sorry I gotta go, nice meeting you Adrien, see you tomorrow.

And she ran as if she had death behind her.

\- Ok.. see you tomorrow, Marinette, he said in a low voice.


End file.
